


i can't

by claquesous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Dom Jyn Erso, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fix-It, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Bodhi Rook, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexting, Strap-Ons, Sub Bodhi Rook, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Format, aka we get a lot of line breaks whenever bodhi's about to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: Cassian’s as bossy as Jyn, at least to Bodhi. Bodhi entertains a private suspicion that Jyn will be the one bossing Cassian when it comes down to that, but in the meantime he’s perfectly happy to let them both push him around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i included spanish in this because 1) i felt like it and 2) bomberqueen17's home out in the wind (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6372322/chapters/14595685) made me think iberican was a real star wars version of spanish. it doesn't really matter, i just want everyone to go read this fic. even tho i haven't finished it yet.
> 
> i offer literally no explanation for their survival. not even a shitty one. create your own adventure. :)

Somehow, Bodhi beats the other two to the punch. Jyn and Cassian are busy being skittish around each other and shy about what almost happened on Scarif, and suddenly Bodhi is alone with Jyn in the cargo hold.

They're standing tellingly close to begin with, so he just goes for it. Tells himself that at the very least he will (probably) have gotten to kiss Jyn Erso once. All the near-death experiences have ruined what used to be, if he does say so himself, world-renowned powers of procrastination.

Bodhi darts a step forward and freezes an inch from her mouth. He doesn't often see Galen in her—not in her face, anyway—but the slightly guarded look she gives him is very much a Galen look. Jyn doesn't move for so long he thinks he’s done for, but just as he’s about to flee, she kisses him. She is tentative, which he expected. He is not, which she clearly did not expect.

It's awkward and they don't know where each other's noses are, and what ultimately shatters the moment is Bodhi's slightly hysterical giggling.

“What?” Jyn demands, affronted.

Bodhi laughs, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her again. It's better this time, even though Bodhi's valiant attempt not to smile is not entirely successful.

Jyn looks chagrined as her face comes back into focus. “I—Cassian, too.”

Bodhi just nods.

“I want Cassian, too,” she says, sounding anguished.

“I understood you the first time,” Bodhi says, smirking.

“That's—isn't that a problem?” Jyn asked.

“Well, I mean, you’d better share. If Cassian’s in.”

Jyn's smile is explosive and Bodhi's chest hurts, because of the universe that is Jyn Erso and also because of the dust of the star that was Galen he knows is scattered throughout.

She steps forward and kisses him more soundly than before, her strong arms around his shoulders. Bodhi surprises both of them with a loud groan when she bites sharply into his lip.

They part just enough to focus on each other’s faces. Jyn looks like she has just been gifted a deadly weapon: she’s about to cause trouble and enjoy it immensely. Bodhi’s face is hot but it’s not the unpleasant kind of embarrassment he’s used to. It’s a new kind of self-consciousness that hinges on the knowledge that someone _wants_ to pay attention to you, so he is cheerfully apathetic about it. He returns Jyn’s wicked smile.

“We need to get Cassian,” she says breathlessly.

Bodhi jerks his head in a nod. “Like, right now? Because if not…” He averts his eyes in any direction but down, and Jyn presses her hips against his with a radiant smile.

“Don’t touch yourself. At all.” Her eyes are dancing but he knows she’s serious, and his head falls back against the wall of the cargo hold.

“I can’t—”

“You can, and you will,” Jyn corrects him. Something about the distinct lack of force in her voice seems to assume obedience, and Bodhi whines. She steps back, straightens his collar, and seems to steel herself. On second thought, she leans forward and pulls his collar back aside to give him a hard bite, the kind of bite that leaves immediate bruises, and he yelps.

Jyn’s smirk is growing more lethal by the second. “You know where my room is?”

“You’ve got a room all to yourself, don’t you?” Bodhi grumbles. “I know the general vicinity.” He gives a long-suffering sigh. “What number?”

“35. East block.”

Bodhi cocks an eyebrow at her. “This is going to be your game, isn't it?”

Jyn smiles innocently and pats his cheek.

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t take too long.”

“We won’t.”

* * *

Cassian is still getting his ship cleaned up from Jedha. He didn’t have time or reason enough to patch it up before the Rogue One calamity, and he needs something to do that excuses his exhausted people skills. In the seriously banged-up cabin he only has to deal with K-2, and the droid’s manners are orders of magnitude worse than his. It’s oddly comforting.

Jyn peeks in after they’ve been at it awhile: working for five minutes, discovering a trashed piece of equipment, going on half-hour missions to find a replacement, and looping.

“Cassian, do you care if K-2 overhears something awkward?”

Cassian stands up so fast he hits his head. “What in the world could you have to say to me that K would even care about hearing?”

“Bodhi Rook is currently in my bed waiting for us.”

Cassian, who leaned back over to continue working and/or to pretend he hadn’t just hit his head on his own cabin ceiling, hits his head again even harder.

“ _No me jodas_ ,” Cassian swears, holding the back of his head. He turns and Jyn is standing there, weight on one foot with her hip cocked, with the most genuine smile he’s ever seen on her face. It’s also more than a little smug. The smugness is how he knows he didn't just wishfully misinterpret something.

“ _Yo no jodo_ ,” she replies, and Cassian will later blame his instantaneous erection on literally _anything_ but the unexpected use of his native language.

“ _Esperamos_ ,” she adds after Cassian stares at her for a full minute.

“K?” he says weakly.

Jyn looks at the droid, who has been so quiet she thinks maybe something’s wrong.

“I already know too much,” K-2 finally says dejectedly, and leaves the cabin. They listen to him clank down the gangway.

It takes Cassian several seconds to snap out of it. He takes several purposeful steps forward to push Jyn firmly but not roughly against the wall of the cabin, where the ceiling is high enough that he won’t bash his head on it.

The kiss feels like hitting the ground after falling for hours. And they only realized they were falling on Scarif, but in truth they’d been in limbo for days before that. Cassian kisses her like there is no past or future, like they’ve known each other for longer than a week, like there is nothing he ever wants to do again except kiss Jyn.

And Bodhi.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Cassian murmurs against her mouth. He weaves his fingers into her hair and pulls.

Jyn hisses and bites his lip in a distinctly not-angry fashion. “I told Bodhi he couldn’t touch himself,” she admits several kisses later.

Cassian lets out a low laugh. “Of course you did.”

Jyn steps on his foot and he grins into more kisses.

“We should go,” she finally sighs, when he gets his hands up under her shirt. “Now,” she adds, in a tone that raises Cassian’s eyebrows.

“Okay, _mandona_ ,” he laughs, and lets her drag him out of the ship.

* * *

Bodhi’s resolve is starting to crack. He has resorted to counting prime numbers by the time Jyn bursts through the door with Cassian in tow. He sits up on Jyn’s bed in wide-eyed surprise. “He came,” Bodhi says, dumbfounded, and Cassian kisses him.

“Not yet,” Jyn smirks, “but he will.”

“ _Dios mío_ ,” Cassian murmurs, withdrawing from Bodhi to strip off his inappropriately warm coat.

“You don’t lock your door,” Bodhi comments, looking at Jyn. “What did you tell him?”

“I said you were in my bed waiting for us, and he flew at me,” she said, her smile completely out of control.

“It did not take much convincing,” Cassian admits, stripping off his shirt and pressing a kiss to the top of Jyn’s head before pushing Bodhi back onto the bed and attending to him properly.

Cassian’s as bossy as Jyn, at least to Bodhi. Bodhi entertains a private suspicion that Jyn will be the one bossing Cassian when it comes down to that, but in the meantime he’s perfectly happy to let them both push him around. Cassian’s mouth tells his to open and it obeys. Cassian’s hand urges Bodhi toward the center of the bed and he follows it. Cassian’s other hand tells Bodhi to swear loudly and he does it, arching up into his touch.

Jyn lets Cassian take point for a bit and reappears completely naked.

“Shit,” Bodhi and Cassian say together, and Jyn smirks. As covered up as she's been the entire mission, she seems remarkably herself with no clothes on, comfortable with herself and with their reactions to her body.

“Hurry up, Bodhi,” she teases, as he struggles to pull his shirt over his head with Cassian thoroughly in the way. Bodhi makes an indistinct retort and Jyn slides her hand over the back of Cassian’s neck, pulling him toward her. He looks mesmerized and a little terrified, with none of the bravado or confidence that he seemed to have on the ship. She guides him by the neck to lean over her, and he looks for all the world like he’s never kissed anyone in his life. Once she makes contact, though, all restraint is gone. He’s licking into her mouth and pulling her hair and sliding his warm hands all over her body like he’s not sure she’s real.

Bodhi clears his throat loudly and Jyn and Cassian take their time surfacing. He’s standing beside the bed in his underwear with his arms crossed, looking stubborn and shy.

Cassian and Jyn share a loaded glance, and Cassian gets up and walks over to him. Bodhi can’t help but look, his eyes flickering too fast over Cassian’s shoulders, arms, the hair on his chest drawing into a line down his stomach, disappearing under low-slung trousers that Bodhi wants even lower.

“You can look, you know,” Cassian says softly, too close to see clearly. He kisses Bodhi gently, and for a moment Bodhi lets him suck and kiss and bite out of him the most mortifying noises he’s ever made.

“I’d rather touch,” he finally manages to reply, and slides his hands up Cassian’s chest to his hair, which is possibly even softer than he’d hoped. Cassian chuckles and grabs one of his wrists and aims it down. Bodhi only gets as far as tucking his fingers into Cassian’s waistband before Jyn startles him by wrapping her arms around him from behind, kissing between his shoulder blades and going straight for his underwear.

“Mark him up, Bodhi,” Jyn breathes in his ear.

Bodhi moans and bites into Cassian’s shoulder, harder than he meant to, and will very reasonably blame it on Jyn’s wandering hands, which are down the front of his boxers and making themselves _very_ useful.

“Ay, Bodhi,” Cassian hisses, but buries his hands in his hair and works the ties out of it.

Bodhi tries to focus on Cassian, he really does, but Jyn is sucking bruises onto his shoulders and jerking him off more roughly than he’s used to and he can barely stand, let alone devote his attention to giving a satisfactory hickey. Luckily, the initial bite gave Cassian a mark to match Bodhi’s.

“Shit, Jyn, I can’t—”

which earns him a bite on the neck, hard

“you’ve got to—”

but her hand just speeds up

“oh, god”

and at this point Cassian is bearing 80% of his weight and chuckling and Bodhi is going to _kill_ both of them and

“fuckfuckfuck”

he’s coming and coming with a horrifying gurgle that sounds like a severely choking man crying and coughing at the same time.

He sags in their arms and Cassian kisses him softly. Jyn, since she is the worst person ever, keeps stroking his poor dick and Bodhi swears half-heartedly at her until she stops, smirking. He can’t see the smirk but he knows it’s there. It's always there.

Jyn and Cassian sandwich him, stroking his face and kissing him wherever they can reach, until he remembers how to use his knees and peels his boxers off.

“Mmm,” Cassian says thoughtfully. “You do look nice bent over, Bodhi.”

“Oh, Force,” Bodhi laughs weakly. “Do I?”

Jyn rolls onto the bed beside him and leans in for a kiss that tastes like come, and Bodhi was not prepared for this and swears some more. “Oh, fuckall, Jyn Erso, why do you do this to me?” He rolls over sulkily and immediately rolls right back over to kiss her some more. “You are the worst.”

“You are noisy,” Cassian says fondly as he leans over them, now naked.

“And you are nice to look at,” Bodhi shoots back.

Cassian laughs, kisses Bodhi, and abruptly stops laughing when Jyn takes him in hand and starts stroking, slow and purposeful.

“Oh, no,” he says seriously. “You are not gonna do that to me.”

“I might,” Jyn says, smirking.

Bodhi chuckles, pleased with the reversal of circumstance. Cassian silences him with a look of betrayal, and Bodhi hurries to pull him back in for another round of kisses.

Cassian is clearly trying not to be noisy, perhaps because he’s just called Bodhi out for it, but Bodhi won’t let him get away with it, and Jyn certainly won’t. Bodhi pushes him back onto the bed and kisses him with all the easiness and languor he didn’t have earlier, and Jyn settles between Cassian’s legs. When she takes him in her mouth his head falls back on the pillow with a sighing moan, and Bodhi smirks sideways at Jyn, who winks.

Cassian is completely boneless, his eyes shut and his mouth open, and Bodhi just looks. At his thin lips and the smile lines that seem more like trying-not-to-smile lines and the hair flopping over his forehead and the brown eyes that are catching him staring. Bodhi grins guiltily and Cassian returns it, tugging him back into a kiss by the hair.

Cassian shudders and moans into Bodhi's mouth when Jyn picks up speed, but she doesn't keep it up for long. After she's gotten his attention she crawls up his body to kiss him, which sends a visible shiver up his spine. He accepts the taste of his own dick much more gracefully than Bodhi. The thought of it puts some life back into Bodhi's cock and he strokes himself once, twice before Jyn notices and slaps his hand away.

“When did I tell you to do that?” she asks, menacing and playful somehow at once.

“Oh, fuck,” Bodhi says. Jyn reaches over to stroke him a few times and he concedes that this is ultimately a better deal, but then she’s withdrawing and drawing herself up to full kneeling height.

“Bodhi, how would you feel about getting fucked?”

Bodhi curls in on himself as if to protect his erection from further incitement and whimpers. “God, I'd—yes, please,” he amends, eyes snapping back open to assess Jyn's reaction.

Jyn's approving smile is blinding. “By me or Cassian?”

Cassian interrupts with a groan, and Bodhi's dick gives an almost painful throb at the thought of Jyn fucking him and another at the thought of Cassian buried inside of him.

“Oh, shit, I don’t know, I—”

“If you say ‘I can’t’ one more time, I will hit you,” Jyn says, and Bodhi falls into what might just be permanent silence.

Jyn looks sheepish. “If that’s okay with you.”

Cassian cuts in. “Yes, speaking of that. Safeword: rogue?” He smirks at Bodhi for confirmation.

“Fuck me,” he wheezes with laughter. If he’d known that his call-sign would be used against him like this he would have refused to give one at all.

“Yes, sir,” Jyn whispers into his ear and then the heat of her body is gone and she’s rummaging in her dresser.

Cassian looks better than Bodhi thought anything or anyone _could_ look, fashionably slouched and well kissed with bruises on his neck and a flush coming up on his chest, eyelashes low over his cheeks. It doesn’t hurt that he’s jerking off like he’s got all the time in the world.

“Force above,” Bodhi swears, and crawls over to Cassian, watching Jyn assemble her strap-on while he scrapes his teeth over Cassian’s shoulder and replaces Cassian’s hand on his dick with his own.

Jyn is something else. “Gorgeous” isn’t the right word. Neither is “stunning.” Her white, white skin is ethereal in the scant natural light from the ground-level window, and the stripes of black across her thighs make her look like a deadly weapon in some way Bodhi can’t articulate.

“And to think I wasn’t having a good day,” Cassian says weakly.

“I do my best,” Jyn says with a brilliant smile, and drags Cassian into a kiss as she slicks up a frankly beautiful steel dildo that has Bodhi biting his lip in the effort not to jerk off. Instead he picks up the pace on Cassian, who hisses like he’s just burned himself.

Bodhi withdraws immediately, giggling, and Jyn raises an eyebrow at him. “On your back,” she tells him, and Cassian swears softly.

Bodhi’s dick slides against his stomach, slick with his first round on top of the precome Jyn's cock and Cassian moans have coaxed out of him.

Jyn bends low over Bodhi and runs her tongue up his shaft, belaboring the point until he sobs, “Jyn, please.” She grins, continues torturing him for a few seconds, and finally pulls back. Bodhi is breathing hard, and Cassian reaches out to run his fingers through his hair, murmuring comfortingly and incomprehensibly.

Bodhi immediately tenses back up when Jyn tucks her slick fingers between his ass cheeks and starts prodding at his tight entrance.

“Oh shit, fuck, I haven't done this in a while so, oh hell, be careful?”

Bodhi wishes his anxiety didn't make such unannounced, violent entrances, but Jyn just kisses the inside of his thigh. “Of course, Bodhi.”

Bodhi doubts anyone, even he, has the patience to loosen him up in such a state, but Cassian turns his head for a kiss, and half the work is done. It's such an unhurried, peaceful, genuine kiss that suddenly every reason Bodhi can think of to be nervous seems not only trivial but insulting to Cassian and Jyn. Of course they're going to take care of him. Of course they're going to be gentle in all the ways he wants them to be and rough in all the other ways.

“There you go, Bodhi, that's right,” Jyn says softly as his body accepts two fingers, and he moans weakly.

Cassian smiles and kisses his forehead. “Jyn's gonna fuck you so good, and sometime I will do the same,” he promises, and chuckles when Bodhi's hand clamps around his wrist. Even Bodhi isn’t sure whether this is a reaction to Jyn's ministrations or his words.

“Or you can fuck me,” Jyn adds, giving his prostate teasing strokes because _of course_ she already knows exactly where it is, which gives Bodhi some questions to ask her at a different time. She slips her mouth over his cock and gives it a good suck at the same time that she stretches Bodhi with another finger, and he is going to _cry_ , it feels so good.

He’s only dimly aware of Cassian cradling his head, combing his fingers through his hair, and kissing his face in a show of gentleness he didn’t expect from the Rebellion’s top spy. He’s even further removed from the absent way the fingers of Jyn’s free hand stroke his hip. All he can focus on is Jyn inching him towards the edge of a second climax with every movement of her hand, and

“shit”

her mouth

and he's not sure whether “that should be _against the rules_ ” comes out of his mouth or not—

“Do you think he can handle three?” Jyn asks Cassian conversationally, still casually ruining Bodhi with calm, steady movements.

“Oh, yes,” Cassian says, “but I think number two should wait.”

Jyn’s rhythm slows, and Bodhi turns his head to bite Cassian’s hand.

“Ay, Bodhi! You little—!”

Jyn just chuckles, her voice gravelly, and pulls gently, slowly out of Bodhi.

“God

 _dammit_ ,” Bodhi keens, and Jyn has to swat his hand away from his cock again.

“We should make him watch,” Cassian suggests vindictively, sucking at the bite mark on his hand.

“Oh, please,” Bodhi says grumpily. “Jyn’s gonna bite you harder than that.”

Cassian’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?” he chuckles.

“Really,” Jyn answers, her grin feral. She launches herself at Cassian, knocking him over with a torrent of giggling between them. Their kisses are so _comfortable_ , Bodhi thinks this can’t be their first time together, but there’s the same taste of newness between them that’s thick on Bodhi’s own tongue.

Cassian swears violently and Bodhi chuckles as he sees Jyn licking smugly at a deep bite mark on his shoulder. They both watch, mesmerized, as dark blood rises under his skin. Cassian shoves her back into Bodhi with insincere grumbling and twists his neck to look at the bruise.

“You two are gonna get me in trouble,” he grumbles, and collapses back on the bed, chest heaving a little.

“With who?” Jyn protests, teasing Bodhi with brief, stinging bites at his ear and his neck and maddeningly light touches everywhere he wants them.

Cassian does some more indistinct muttering, reaching for his dick. Bodhi sees him glance up at Jyn before he closes his fist around his cock and starts pumping.

“Let us make you come,” she tells him, and Cassian smirks.

“Do I look bored to you?” he asks.

This is apparently their cue to begin, because Jyn is all over Bodhi again, kissing him with teeth and grinding their cocks together, metal against flesh.

“Jyn, please,” Bodhi whimpers. “Please just fuck me, I'm as ready as I'm going to be.”

Jyn pulls his hair with a smiling kiss and reaches between them to guide the long but slender dildo into Bodhi. She's gentle and thorough, kissing him relentlessly wherever she can reach, which is at the moment mostly his chest and stomach.

Cassian’s hand has picked up considerable speed, but Bodhi can't be bothered to tattle.

Jyn bottoms out and pulls Bodhi's head up for a kiss. His body immediately forgets about the foreign object up his ass and relaxes considerably, which was probably the idea, but that doesn’t make it feel any less wonderful.

After Jyn has made him forget anything but her mouth, she starts to thrust, deep and slow, and Bodhi gasps. He’s frozen with pleasure

“fucking”

well, not completely frozen

“shit”

which has peaked so violently that he's sure if he moves, if anything at all changes, it might stop being _so perfect_.

She hauls him in for a kiss. He was wrong; this is even better. Her smartass tongue is in his mouth

and he can't swear out loud like that but fuck if he isn't doing it in his head and

Bodhi feels like he's been turned inside out, with his

every

single

surface

drenched in Jyn's affection

Cassian lets out something like a squeak and Jyn looks up, leaving Bodhi stranded mid-kiss, thoroughly dazed. When he can force his eyes open, Bodhi sees the mess on Cassian's stomach. He looks guilty but unrepentant, eyes half shut and a half smirk around his mouth. “What? You made me come.”

Jyn gives Bodhi’s sternum a thoughtful kiss and says, “I was going to ask if you wanted to fuck me, but…”

Cassian scowls indignantly. “I can still do that.”

Jyn gives his softening cock a withering look and looks down at Bodhi with exaggerated affection. “Would _you_ like to fuck me?”

It takes some serious effort for Bodhi to focus on her eyes. “What—now?”

Jyn shrugs. She’s still pumping in and out of Bodhi but with less urgency. She throws a rougher thrust in there for the hell of it.

“No, no, let’s keep doing this,” he moans, and Jyn laughs. She kisses him some more and her warm hands slide over his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, the ticklish parts of his stomach, and Bodhi will remember the feeling of her fingertips on his lips until the day he dies.

Jyn jerks in surprise as Cassian comes up behind her, kissing and sucking and biting up her back. The sudden movement punches a moan out of Bodhi.

Cassian cups Jyn's breasts in his hands and she seems to struggle between arching up against Cassian and continuing to smother Bodhi with affection. The tempo of her hips picks up slightly.

Then Cassian bites deep into the meat of her shoulder and she slams into Bodhi and shouts a compound profanity Bodhi's never heard before (and he's heard many). Her thrusts keep coming at the same feverish

slightly uneven

pace, and

Bodhi lets out a sound like a dying man

because

“fuck”

if he wouldn't be happy to die right here

(me means it this time)

(maybe)

and comes almost immediately.

Jyn pumps his cock until he stops coming, which is several seconds later. Bodhi lies there gasping as Jyn yanks the strap-on loose and starts rubbing her clit frantically.

Cassian swats her hand away, chuckling, and sucks at her neck while he works her clit with one hand and teases her open with the other. She comes less than a minute after Bodhi, giving endearingly thorough status updates on her orgasm until it hits her, rendering her wordless but definitely not silent.

“Now,” Cassian murmurs in her ear after her breathing has leveled out some, “may I fuck you?”

Jyn huffs a laugh and says weakly, “Go ahead.”

Bodhi watches her face as Cassian slides into her, and it's immediately clear that she didn't think he meant _right this second_. Her mouth is open and her brow furrowed in painfully intense sensation for several seconds before a groan grates out of her, more a growl than anything.

“Force, Jyn,” Cassian gasps against the back of her neck. “Oh, Jyn.”

Jyn rests her forehead on Bodhi's stomach, breathing heavily and digging her fingernails into his ribs. Warmth licks at the bottom of his chest that might translate to arousal in a few minutes. Right now it just feels like home.

He combs his fingers through her hair and grins at Cassian, who looks more than a little smug. Jyn lets out a wrecked moan when he thrusts into her. She bites Bodhi like she somehow senses that someone has a fond smile for her, and Bodhi digs his fingernails into her scalp in retaliation. This does not have quite the desired effect, judging by the way she purrs and kisses Bodhi's chest, but he's not all that upset about it.

“Fuck, Cassian,” Jyn says through gritted teeth. “That's one hell of a refractory period. You get out much?”

Cassian pulls her hair so hard her chin comes up off of Bodhi's chest and she laughs. “You be quiet,” Cassian chuckles.

Bodhi makes a concerted effort not to smirk, because he doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire. Instead he winds his fingers through Jyn's thick, soft hair, pulling every now and then for a moan or a swear word. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She's got her lip between her teeth, looking as determined as ever even while she's being fucked.

Cassian's not a bad sight either, to be fair. He looks like he's ten feet from the finish line and twenty in front of everyone else, and he looks like what Bodhi has wished porn looked like his entire life: attractive, happy, and very close to losing it with pleasure.

The last minute before they come is like an entire book with its own plot. Bodhi can see their pleasure peak and fall, every wave overlapping more and more, ramping ever so steadily up until they're both gasping half-coherent warnings to each other. Jyn sinks her teeth into Bodhi's ribs and he swears loudly, though not quite as loud as Jyn's cry of release. Cassian gives the same aborted whine and jerks into momentarily stillness before collapsing over Jyn's back.

“Fucking hell,” Bodhi says weakly.

Jyn looks up at him, smiles, and bursts into laughter.

Cassian buries his slightly exasperated, mostly awestruck face in her shoulder and shakes with barely audible laughter.

“Really?” Bodhi says indignantly. “Shit, you guys must get laid like normal people, because that was no laughing matter on my record.”

Jyn pats his chest blindly. “No, Bodhi, I'm just happy. We're just _happy_.”

Bodhi laughs a little squeakily. “Well. So am I but I'm not _giggling_ about it.”

Jyn gives him an adulterous smirk. “We can make that happen.”

Bodhi lets his head fall back against the pillow. “I think my dick might fall off if you do anything else to it.”

Cassian laughs, pulling gingerly out of Jyn and stroking a hand down her back. He gives the small of her back a kiss and flops onto his back. “I bet you could handle it,” he says, the fucking traitor.

“Just let me sleep. You can ruin my life again tomorrow.”

Jyn inches up Bodhi's chest to kiss him, soft and gentle, but Bodhi feels like it's a warning even so.

“I won't let you use ‘I can't’ as an excuse again, you know.”

Bodhi sighs thoughtfully. “That's a new rule, so I don't have to obey it until next time.”

“Fair enough,” Jyn agrees, and her smirk feels like foreshadowing.

Bodhi's dick twitches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi does not particularly mind that his body is terrible at lying; his mouth is bad at it too, always has been. That is, not until Jyn and Cassian start using it against him. Well, mostly just Jyn. But Cassian's certainly not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys liked the first one so much, and it was fun, so here's more <3

People catch on relatively quickly, between Jyn and Cassian’s wager-inducing chemistry, the concurrent spikes in highly visible hickeys on both of them but especially on Bodhi, and Bodhi’s endearing tendency to blush spectacularly when either of the other two are mentioned or anywhere nearby.

Bodhi does not particularly mind that his body is terrible at lying; his mouth is bad at it too, always has been. (He still can't figure out _ why _ Galen thought he'd be a suitable accomplice; he still can't figure out how he proved Galen right.) That is, not until Jyn and Cassian start using it against him. Well, mostly just Jyn. But Cassian's certainly not helping.

Which is why Bodhi is stuck in a fleet meeting with a raging hard-on at ten in the morning, with Cassian smirking at him like the backstabbing piece of shit he is from across the room. 

It's his own fault, really. Who else would message him three times in rapid succession, when everyone whose actual business concerns him is sitting in this room with him? But still Bodhi flicks his comm out of his pocket, and there are three messages from Jyn:

“hurry up”

“your breakfast is…”

“[FCAM_2749]”

That's all he can see before he opens them, because it's about  _ breakfast _ , why in the world  _ shouldn't _ he open them? Aside from the fact that Jyn doesn't cook, bake, or assemble food in any way? But he opens it up and barely clamps his mouth shut over a loud gasp. 

“hurry up”

“your breakfast is drying up ;)”

The image has a message all to itself, and, honestly, Bodhi would read a whole fucking book of this picture. It's Jyn’s fingers against white skin, presumably her thighs, shiny and slick with a thread of wetness between two of them. 

Bodhi thinks he might faint from the sheer force with which all the blood in his body rushes to his dick. Fuck Jyn fucking Erso, and fuck Cassian—who has definitely been watching for this, the goddamned traitor—and fuck his own fucking dick for playing right into their fucking hands. Fuck. Bodhi's hands clench convulsively in his lap as he glares daggers at Cassian, who merely twitches back a smile. Bodhi can't even make an obscene gesture since they're in “public.”

The length and monotony of this meeting, which is a routine all-hands get-together that Bodhi has become quite adept at dozing inconspicuously through, does nothing to alleviate his nearly painful erection. Even though he closed the message as soon as he comprehended its vulgarity, he can't unsee the shine on Jyn's fingers, and it has his mouth watering.

His _ mouth _ is _ watering _ . He's pretty fucking sure that's not a normal reaction to bodily fluids.

After ten valiant minutes he gives up and starts wallowing in fond, lewd memories involving the taste of Jyn's cunt.  _ God _ , he just wants to walk out of this meeting, drag Cassian with him, and have Jyn sit on his face until she can't come anymore. 

“Bodhi?”

Bodhi's eyes drag into focus on the not-quite-unwelcome sight of Cassian's goddamn smirk. Habit tells his face to smile back and his brain tells his face to scowl, which results in a kind of grimace. “What?” he says, trying to be cross. He's trying so hard. 

Cassian’s smirk bursts into a smile, an entire-face smile that doesn't leave enough room for his eyes so that they squinch up, which makes Bodhi immediately forget why he was angry. “I said, what a talk, right?”

Bodhi laughs weakly. He can feel his face getting hot, just because people are around and no longer necessarily distracted from how turned on he is. 

One of the other pilots who Bodhi thinks has a crush on Cassian comes up and elaborately invites them to brunch, and Bodhi barely manages, “Uh, my breakfast is—getting cold,” and flees before Cassian can do anything to make it worse. 

He goes straight to Jyn's apartment, because he hates her, and also wants to eat her out and maybe fuck her senseless. He sags against the door after he slams it shut behind him, but has only a moment to glare at Jyn before Cassian pushes past him. He's still grinning like someone gave him another wiped Imperial droid, and immediately lays affectionate kisses all over Bodhi's face, pushing the door shut with Bodhi's back. 

“You are—the worst,” Bodhi vows between kisses, and pushes Cassian back to snake around him and press a lazy, grinning, half-dressed Jyn back into her bed with gentle but insistent kisses that she doesn't even try to fend off. 

“He told”—Cassian has to pause to contain himself, process his glee, or retranslate in his head whatever he was about to say—“he told Reyes that his breakfast was getting cold,” he manages through a fit of very un-Cassian-like giggles. 

Bodhi bites Jyn's neck sullenly as he lets her speak. “He said that?!” she shrieks with delight. He strokes down her stomach under the waistband of underwear that she probably stole from Cassian, mouthing at her tits through a shirt so thin it would win her a wet t-shirt contest bone dry.

“I feel sorry for Reyes,” Jyn says unrepentantly, though her voice hiccups a bit when Bodhi drags his fingers through her wetness. “So taken with our Bodhi.” She takes a handful of his hair and pulls, and he goes limp in her arms. Then he registers what she's said. 

“With me?” Bodhi asks. “I thought it was Cassian everybody had a crush on.”

Cassian chuckles. “Maybe so, but most of them have given up by now. Married to the job; strong, silent type; take your pick.” He shrugs.

“Until we came along,” Jyn says smugly. “No, it's definitely you, sweetheart,” she assures Bodhi, smoothing his hair back from his face. “At least in Reyes’s case.”

Bodhi ponders this, but only briefly, because Jyn yanks on his hair again. He tries to grumble but it comes out more like a purr.

“It's time for breakfast,” Jyn prompts, holding his chin in her hand thoughtfully. If somehow Bodhi's erection had flagged at all, it’s very much all the way back up the mast. He can feel his face reddening even as he makes imploring eye contact with Jyn.

“How about I fuck you while you eat her,” Cassian says, sliding a hand up the back of Bodhi's shirt and burying his nose in his hair.

“Eat me?” Jyn repeats critically, grinning.

Cassian scowls over Bodhi's shoulder at her. “How do you say, then?”

“Eat her  _ out _ ,” Bodhi says helpfully. 

“What's the difference?” Cassian grumbles, but his hand wanders around Bodhi's hip to trace his cock against the front of his pants. Bodhi lets out a disjointed moan and arches up against him like a cat, trying to feel more of Cassian’s body heat, muted as it is by layers of clothing. 

Cassian says something very smug in Iberican. Bodhi can only mind so much, though, because Jyn is raking her nails through his hair and Cassian is biting his neck and Force  _ forgive  _ him, he almost doesn't care that they sexted him during a  _ very important _ fleet meeting. 

“You didn't really  _ mind _ , did you?” Cassian asks. His tone is light and teasing, but Bodhi knows he wouldn't ask if he wasn't at least a little worried about it. 

“No,” Bodhi admits sullenly. 

“Told you,” Jyn said, and Cassian tickles the sole of her foot in retaliation. She shrieks a laugh and almost knees Bodhi in the face. 

“If you're going to fuck me, fuck me,” Bodhi snips, and Jyn levels an incredulous grin at Cassian.

“Are you gonna let him talk to you like that?” Jyn asks, her eyes alight. The giddy curiosity in her voice makes Bodhi shiver. 

Cassian shrugs.

Bodhi grins up at Jyn triumphantly.

“I like a little kick.”

Bodhi chokes on a laugh. Cassian is still learning some of the finer points of Basic, and his confusion over the phrase at lunch last week especially amused Jyn.

Cassian abruptly drags Bodhi back by the hips until his ass is nestled between Cassian's legs and his face between Jyn's. “Fuck me,” he says happily, burying his nose in Jyn's underwear. 

Cassian does a pretty impressive job of getting his pants off, considering Bodhi's total lack of cooperation. He's too absorbed in the wet spot on Jyn's stolen underwear, which he makes wetter by licking it. He pulls the fabric out of the way to swipe his tongue through her gathering wetness, then lets the elastic snap back into place, which makes her gasp. He pulls back to look her in the eyes while he licks his lips clean, reveling in the taste of her. Jyn laughs breathlessly; Bodhi’s taste for her cunt baffles, amuses, delights her.

Cassian more than makes up for his impatience with enthusiasm. Jyn's underwear isn't even off when Cassian's hot fingers wander from Bodhi's very grateful dick back behind his balls and  _ press _ . Bodhi's head snaps up. “Fuck,” he spits out, digging his fingers into Jyn's thighs as Cassian convinces his body to open for him. It’s mostly the intensity of the sensation, but Bodhi’s body is also generally temperamental about getting fucked; he has to be in the mood on several levels (including the subconscious). Kisses at the base of Bodhi's spine unwind him a little, but Jyn still has to guide his head back down to his unfinished business. For whatever reason, this puts him at ease, and he's arching back into Cassian even as he untangles Jyn from her remaining clothing. 

“Bodhi, love, you're so good,” Jyn breathes, combing her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp when he messily kisses her labia. He chases her taste deeper, and he can feel muscle twitch around his tongue. He grins. That's always his favorite part. Her cunt is its own strange creature; it likes different things, responds differently, is sometimes more honest. It's like a secret compartment that only he knows how to open. Well. Him and Cassian. But Bodhi's better at it. (It's an undisputed fact, just like that Jyn is the best at sucking dick.)

Bodhi lets out a sob when Cassian adds a new finger.

(The third undisputed fact is that Cassian is a damn good fuck.)

There’s just the hint of a burn—a little kick. It feels so good he wants to cry. He pushes his hips back up against Cassian's fingers and Jyn snaps her fingers. 

The other two freeze, eyes on her. 

“Bodhi, turn over for me?” she asks, and while it sounds like a threat just because she asks so nicely, Bodhi knows it's a request he can refuse. Not that he wants to. He rolls over, whimpering (Force,  _ whimpering _ ) as Cassian withdraws his fingers. Jyn moves so Bodhi can take her place in the middle of the bed, and she throws a leg over his torso to sit on his chest. He can feel his own saliva slide against his stomach and he whines.

“You keep forgetting about me, so I'm going to sit on your face. Is that what you want?”

Bodhi nods furiously and blushes with equal enthusiasm.

Her cunt smothers him, wet heat clamping around his mouth and flooding his nose with her thick, cloying smell. Bodhi laps at her feverishly, breathing heavily already. 

“That's right, our sweet Bodhi,” Jyn murmurs huskily, bracing her hands against the cement block wall as she smiles down at him. 

Then Cassian’s dick pushes up against him and Bodhi lets out a muffled moan as his body curls up around the sensation of Cassian pushing into him. He would have been drooling into the sheets if Jyn hadn't switched them around, but now he teethes and sucks at her like his life depends on it.

Jyn's thighs tighten around his head and Bodhi momentarily loses his air supply along with his awareness of anything other than her and Cassian as she grinds down against his mouth. He’s almost disappointed when she relaxes so soon, her thighs releasing him and allowing him breathing room. He has thoroughly enjoyed the couple of times that Jyn has literally smothered him to the point of an adrenaline rush. Unfortunately, this tends to alarm the other two. 

Bodhi lets out an abrupt groan as Cassian scrapes his teeth over one of his nipples, digging his heels into the mattress. 

“Noisy, noisy,” Jyn admonishes him in an encouraging tone, making an obvious effort not to grind her pelvis into his face. Bodhi silently resolves to make her forget her caution, but before he can really go to town, she lifts herself off of him, leaving him hanging mid-whine. He bitches inarticulately until he realizes she's just turning around, presumably to kiss Cassian. The new angle gives Bodhi new territory to explore, and he gets a yelp and a hiss when he presses down with his tongue between her cunt and her asshole. He can feel her tense at the near-intrusion and pulse around it like she's not quite sure whether it's a good feeling. When he returns to Straight Man™ territory she relaxes, and when he pushes the tip of a finger into her ass with no warning, she moans wholeheartedly. 

“ _ Why _ does that feel so good?” she gasps. “You guys have extra junk down there, I…” She shudders as Bodhi does it again, and grinds back down on him. “Cass, I  _ wish _ you had a pussy so Bodhi could eat you out.  _ Fuck _ , that feels good.”

“I don't need a pussy for that,” Cassian assures her, chuckling.

Bodhi smirks and reaches around to work her clit, his other hand still dicking around the vicinity of her asshole. She grinds down even harder on him when he starts flicking his tongue over her clit like he means business, gives a few hiccuping moans, and then she's coming, her thighs a vice around Bodhi's head and her cunt pulsing around his tongue. “Oh my—fuck, Bodhi, shit—mmf” Her litany is cut off with what can only be a messy kiss, and she keeps moaning happily into it. 

“ _ Dios mio _ , Bodhi,” Cassian remarks after a few seconds.

“ _ Dios mio _ ,” gasps Jyn, “is right. Holy fuck, Bodhi. That's the best orgasm I've had in weeks.”

“So let's return the favor, yeah?” Bodhi suggests smugly. 

Cassian immediately takes him up on that, slamming into him at a brutal pace. Bodhi should have been prepared for exactly this reaction, but he nearly thrashes in response. His entire back leaves the bed, Jyn included. She gives an exhilarated laugh and grasps Bodhi's dick, stroking it a little too firmly because she knows it's the only way he won't come immediately. A ragged sob tears from his throat as light explodes behind his eyelids and he  _ should be coming _ but not until Jyn says so and

and then she evidently gives him permission, because her grip relaxes slightly and it's

it's perfect

so

Bodhi comes, rigid and shaking

and he comes some more.

Cassian doesn't stop, doesn't slow down, just guns it for a few more seconds until he gives half a groan and spills. Bodhi is just lucid enough to shiver at the warmth trickling into him. He moans weakly as his abused dick tries valiantly to get up again. 

“Shit,” Cassian pants. He rubs Bodhi's thigh affectionately, and Bodhi feels a kiss inside his knee. 

“That's one,” Jyn says smugly, but she swings her leg over Bodhi, batting away his weakly protesting hands. “I have an idea.” She points at Cassian, who's looking about ready to go into hibernation, and his expression turns wary. “You and Bodhi, switch places.”

They hurry to comply, egged on by the intensity of her tone. She's trained them both positively and negatively, so that Bodhi's not sure whether the promised pleasure of compliance or the threat of punishment looms larger in his mind. Cassian is not a frequent bottom and doesn't look too enthused about the way things are going, but Bodhi thinks he knows what Jyn has in mind.

He's right. Jyn straddles Cassian and says to Bodhi simply, “Eat him out.”

Cassian's “Uhhh,” is promptly stifled by Jyn's cunt. Bodhi muffles his slightly vindictive snigger, and takes Cassian’s softening dick gently in hand. He can't very well attack head-on now that Jyn has played his card for him. Bodhi's hands wander all over Cassian's chest and stomach as he tries to provide a steady feed of pleasant but not overwhelming sensation. The heat of Cassian's skin feels so very  _ nice _ , in a way that will make him want to sink down onto Cassian’s dick in a bit but for now just makes him want to press every inch of his skin to every corresponding inch of Cassian's. 

Cassian's startled moan raises Bodhi's head, and Bodhi’s dick signals marked interest when he sees Jyn's hand wrapped around Cassian's neck, not hard enough to stop air but probably enough to hurt. 

Bodhi's takes this double opportunity to distract himself and get to work on Cassian's ass. He works his fingers between his ass cheeks and rubs insistently at Cassian's hole, still lavishing attention on his dick.

Cassian gives a full-body twitch and grumbles loudly into Jyn's crotch. Jyn smirks back at Bodhi. They both know Cassian won't pull the nonverbal safeword on them. Not for this. 

Bodhi admires Jyn from behind as she rocks into Cassian's mouth with maddening leisure. Her skin is bright white in the window light and her whole body gives off a faint glow. Bodhi indulges a fleeting impulse and pushes up on his hands and knees to run his tongue up the dip of her spine. She shivers violently and turns a radiant smile back on him over her shoulder. 

“Don't you have a job to do?” she asks, still grinning. 

“Fucking hell,” Bodhi moans, falling back into a loose pile of limbs on the bed, his face framed by Cassian's tented knees.

He doesn't give Cassian the chance to tense up, just slides his hands up his legs, hikes those legs over his shoulders, and licks lightly, teasingly over his asshole. Muscle shivers in Cassian's thighs and under Bodhi's tongue, making him grin. 

It's been a minute, but Bodhi's done this a few times, and he's fucking good at it. Eating out is eating out; the main difference between Jyn and Cassian is that Jyn tastes good.

However, Cassian has clearly never been eaten out before, which more than makes up for the extra teeth brushing Bodhi will have to do tonight. He backs off into more of a Straight Girl™ handjob, lulls Cassian into a false sense of security, then thrusts just the tip of his pointed tongue in.

Cassian growls loudly and shoves at Bodhi with a knee, but is evidently not all that bothered. Bodhi watches, mesmerized, as Cassian's ass clenches even after he's retreated. 

Bodhi has to get inventive without getting too crazy, but when he finally manages to get a real moan out of Cassian, he grins like a maniac. He pushes closer, teasing Cassian's cock with one hand while he reaches in deeper with his tongue, careful to listen to Cassian's body if he starts to get uncomfortable. But Cassian has gone liquid with the first real wave of pleasure and everything except his dick is relaxing into the bed. When Bodhi finally begins to stroke his prostate he clenches hard several times and comes, even though he's just barely gotten it up again. Cassian makes a very surprised, very aroused, very arousing noise and Bodhi gives Cassian's cock the first real attention it's had from him to keep himself from his own stiffening dick. Cassian gives a sob and his entire back leaves the bed in jerks as he latches onto more familiar pleasure. 

Jyn lifts herself off of Cassian's face and is greeted with an explosion of nonsensical bilingual vulgarity. She looks back at Bodhi with a smug grin and Bodhi returns it. 

“So you liked it?” Jyn prompts as Cassian trails off, gradually coming to his senses and sinking back into the bed. When he doesn't answer, eyes unfocused, she scoots back and kisses him, swiping her own taste off his chin with her tongue.

(Holy shit.)

“You good?” she asks softly, bumping noses with him. 

Bodhi scowls, despite the pride that he's the one who wrecked Cassian so. “He just had an orgasm, he's fine,” he says grumpily. “I, on the other hand, am still painfully aroused.”

Jyn shoots him a terribly fond look and looks back down at Cassian. “I'm afraid our Bodhi's right. You don't get off that easily.”

“I just did,” Cassian croaks, his mouth twisted in a smirk. 

Jyn laughs, playfully pushing his head away. “So proud of yourself. You're a walking Urban Dictionary.”

“A what?”

Bodhi deteriorates into a fit of giggles as Jyn ends the conversation rather abruptly, grinding down on him with renewed enthusiasm. 

Bodhi growls so Jyn knows he's being good and not touching himself. He props his chin up on Cassian's thigh as he watches Jyn edge closer to orgasm number two. Sleep tugs at his limbs, and to distract himself from it he wraps himself around Jyn from behind, sucking at her neck and tweaking her nipples. She shivers and arches back against him, humming happily. She jerks sharply and Bodhi thinks he might have accidentally bitten her too hard, but he hears Cassian laugh smugly before it occurs to him that it's probably impossible to bite Jyn too hard. Bodhi certainly hasn't managed to do it. 

Bodhi winds his fingers into her hair and pulls her harder against him, and she writhes and comes, grinding into Cassian so hard she must be getting teeth. Bodhi shivers at that image. 

Her voice is a mess as she sighs out a satisfied, “Fuck.” She melts and Bodhi lets go of her hair so she can get off Cassian and fold herself into the bed. 

“Only two?” Cassian asks playfully, kissing her forehead. 

Jyn smiles sleepily. “They were insanely good ones,” she defends herself weakly. 

“Me too,” Cassian says fervently, crinkling his eyes at Bodhi. 

Bodhi sits up and preens, not-so-accidentally displaying his erection in the process. 

“Come here, my love,” Jyn says softly, and the gentleness is such a surprise that Bodhi takes a second to obey. He kneels over her and kisses her, soft and sweet and slow, a hand pressed to her cheek. She plays with his hair with one hand before reaching for his dick, which vastly improves a situation that Bodhi absolutely had no complaints about in the first place. 

“Jyn, I love you,” Bodhi breathes out on a rush. “Cassian--” he cuts off, realizing how clumsily tacked on the sequel declaration seems. He reaches for Cassian over Jyn, and smiles against his languid, slow kiss. “Cassian, I love you.” A few more kisses for Cassian and Jyn reclaims his attention by twisting her hand on his dick. “God, fuck, I--I love both of you. So much.”

“Yeah, I would too,” Cassian says, eyeing Jyn's hand on Bodhi's dick. But he's grinning, a secretive thing too genuine to call a smirk. 

Jyn gives Cassian a stern look and pulls Bodhi in for more kisses. “We love you, Bodhi.”

Cassian relents and says, “You know that.” A hand strokes its way down Bodhi's back and

suddenly the affection

just

gets to him

and their gentle hands and their soft voices usher him

quietly and inexorably into climax. He gives a soft, “Oh, fuck,” and melts into Jyn, his whole body pulsing weakly. Cassian comes up behind him and slides a hand over his waist. He kisses the back of Bodhi's head, a brief, insistent pressure at the base of his skill. Bodhi shudders between them. 

A few years later, when Bodhi's finished recovering the many pieces of himself that his orgasm scattered to the winds, he takes a huge breath and lets it out slowly. 

“I meant it,” he says quietly.

It's more of a clarification than an insistence, but Cassian, at least, hears the latter. He pulls Bodhi tight against him and whispers fiercely in his ear, “I love you, Bodhi, and I know you love me. I know it. You don't have to say it out loud.”

“I don't know, I quite like to hear his pretty voice say it,” Jyn purrs, cupping Bodhi's face in her hands. “But it's not like it was a secret, Bodhi.” She smiles wickedly. “You're terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Only ones… that were never really  _ secrets _ ,” Bodhi decides. 

Jyn kisses him, all smiles. They lie there quietly, blissful in the particular afterglow of morning sex, but as the sweat cools, so do the various bodily fluids, and Bodhi can't handle that shit. 

“So,” he starts, his voice hoarse. “Since it's not a secret, can we just all use your hall's fresher?”

Jyn giggles sleepily and curls tighter around him. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, if i must have porn on my profile, at least it is poly porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
